<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otros sannins? by Yesrodcor_987771</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306167">Otros sannins?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesrodcor_987771/pseuds/Yesrodcor_987771'>Yesrodcor_987771</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Languages and Linguistics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesrodcor_987771/pseuds/Yesrodcor_987771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos saben lo que ocurrió el diez de octubre, pero que pasaría si eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió?, El mismo día en que Naruto nació y sucedió el incidente del kyuubi, llegaron a la aldea tres niños que acaban de llegar de lo que parece fue otra dimensión y lo han perdido todo, quienes son estos niños?, Porque la mujer que los ha salvado los ha llevado a Konoha de todos los lugares?, Y que cambios en la vida de Naruto ocasionará su presencia?.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Hana/Original Character(s), Jiraiya &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Tsunade (Naruto) &amp; Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naruto no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.</p><p>*Pensamientos*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era otro día pacifico en el mundo, las personas habían empezado su día desde temprano, haciendo sus tareas con prontitud y eficiencia, tal y como acostumbraban, muchos pensarían que tal lugar no existiría, que el que exista un lugar pacifico es imposible, pero este lugar es la prueba de que si es posible.</p><p>Claro, este lugar también tenía su historia de guerras y sangre derramada, pero después de siglos de conflictos habían logrado llegar a lo más cercano a la paz que se podría estar, aún había algunas personas que dañaban a otras personas pero eran la minoría y eran castigados según las leyes.</p><p>Atrás habían quedado esos días en los que se mataban unos a otros, con aquello que se conoció como ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, entre otras habilidades, claro, estás habilidades aún eran practicadas, pero de una forma deportiva o artística, además el nivel en estás artes era muy por debajo del nivel con el que contaban sus ancestros pues a nadie le interesaba ya el refinar a tal grado esas habilidades, puesto que su vida ya no dependía de ello.</p><p>Hace tiempo que no existían los ninjas, los clanes ya no existían, las personas se habían convertido en agricultores, comerciantes, criadores de animales, artistas, entre otros, también existían aquellos encargados de preservar la paz pero como la gente era en su memoria pacífica solo eran necesarios unos pocos.</p><p>Pero no todo el mundo estaba satisfecho con el rumbo que había tomado este mundo, escondido en las profundidades de una cueva había un ser negro de ojos amarillos, terminando de dar los últimos toques a los preparativos para destruir ese mundo, un mundo donde al parecer su madre no podía ser traída de vuelta.</p><p>Y todo esto solo por un error que cometió en el pasado, hace cientos de años, había ido a dónde se encontraba el clan Uzumaki, este que aún era un clan joven apenas en su sexta o séptima generación, había ido ahí con el fin de localizar la reencarnación de Ashura, así que empezó a observar a varios de ellos, con el fin de averiguar quién era, fue mientras estaba observando a uno de ellos, el cuál estaba entrenando que fue sellado por el mismo, no pensó que podría detectarlo pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que subestimo al hombre.</p><p>Poco después de haber sido sellado, el mismo hombre lo visito dentro del sello, y lo interrogó, al parecer ya lo había detectado desde algún tiempo antes y al percatarse de que su clan estaba siendo vigilado, lo considero una amenaza, sobra decir que Zetsu no le reveló nada y que en cambio trato de engañarlo haciéndolo creer que era inofensivo pero el hombre no cayó en el engaño.</p><p>El sello no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerlo para siempre, pero aún así logro retenerlo durante 5 siglos, los cuales fueron más que suficiente para frustrar por completo sus planes. Cuando salió del sello, se encontró con un mundo donde los conflictos eran mínimos, y por si no fuera poco Ashura e Indra ya no eran parte de este mundo, en algún momento de los 500 años el conflicto entre hermanos había terminado y habían dejado de reencarnar.</p><p>Aún así Zetsu no se rindió, aún había descendientes de Indra, por lo tanto aún había oportunidad, así que por los siguientes 3 siglos intento plantar la semilla de la discordia de nuevo, pero tal tarea resultó imposible, como crear un conflicto? cuando los humanos confiaban ciegamente entre si, cuando estaban tan dispuestos a escuchar y perdonar, a comprenderse unos a otros, incluso los biju convivían pacíficamente con los humanos, aunque en su mayoría los bijus se mantenían dentro de sus terrenos, y por si eso no fuera poco, no se había visto un Mangekyō Sharingan en por lo menos siete siglos, y los Sharingan eran realmente escasos, como podía llevas a cabo su plan cuando ni siquiera tenía el Mangekyō Sharingan?</p><p>Así que lo decidió, si no podía traer de regreso a su madre, destruiría este mundo, tomo algunos años pero al fin logro obtener todo para llevar a cabo su plan.</p><p>Zetsu dio los últimos toques al complicado sello frente a el, “ahora al fin llegará la venganza de mi madre, este mundo creado por el sabio de los seis caminos será destruido", dijo Zetsu activando el sello.</p><p>De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar, lava hirviente empezó a salir de múltiples lugares por todo el mundo, los mares empezaron a moverse furiosamente, los vientos azotaron casas, arrancaron árboles, hubo tornados, ciclones, tormentas inmensas, la misma naturaleza estaba acabando con todo a su paso sin contemplación alguna.</p><p>La devastación solo duró unas horas pero fue suficiente para no dejar ni un solo ser vivo en la faz del mundo, ni siquiera los hijo sobrevivieron, pero como es sabido, ellos volverían a vivir en cuestión de unos años, pero cuando lo hicieran se encontrarían con un mundo desierto, de provisto de todo ser vivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Visita inesperada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiruzen estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo era esto posible?, Bien, el día anterior habían sucedido cosas que jamás creyó que pasarían, su sucesor había muerto antes que el, tuvo que tomar el puesto del Hokage de nuevo con gran parte de la aldea destruida, su esposa murió mientras atendía un nacimiento, y tenía que estar protegiendo a un pequeño bebé recién nacido de las agresiones de los aldeanos, pero aún así, eso no era suficiente como para esperar esta visita, o talvez si.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naruto no me pertenece</p>
<p>*...* Pensamientos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era tarde en la noche del once de octubre, el sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba cansado y agobiado, la noche anterior la tragedia había llegado a Konoha y el Yondaime hokage, su sucesor, había perdido la vida como un héroe, habiéndose sacrificado para sellar al zorro de las nueve colas en su propio hijo recién nacido, jamás creyó que algo así sucedería, pero los sucesos de la noche anterior demostraron cuan equivocado había estado, su esposa había muerto y el no ni siquiera contaba con un instante para lamentar su perdida, gran parte de la aldea estaba destruida, y no había nadie más que el para tomar de nuevo el manto del hokage, tenía que hacer su dolor a un lado y centrarse en los problemas que aquejaban a su aldea, habían muerto demaciado y había aún más heridos, si alguna de las otras grandes aldeas los atacaba ahora era posible que Konoha no sobreviviera, con su estado actual, las probabilidades de que Konoha sobreviviera a una guerra serían casi nulas, sino es que inexistentes.</p>
<p>Tenía que buscar una manera de hacer que Konoha llegara a la estabilidad nuevamente de la manera más rápida posible, sabía que tomaría años volver a llevar a Konoha a su gloria, los tratados debían hacerse lo antes posible, la aldea no se podía dar el lujo de estar enemistad con ninguna de las demás aldeas en su estado actual y en el futuro próximo, todos los ninjas disponibles deberán trabajar ardua y exhaustivamente, de manera que se creará la ilusión de que konoha aún mantenía su poder militar.</p>
<p>Y por si eso fuera poco, de alguna manera la información sobre quién era el Jinchūriki del kyuubi se había filtrado, tan solo un par de horas después de que había informado al consejo, el pueblo entero ya exigía la muerte del pequeño, tal parecía que se vería obligado a tomar medidas extremas para que el niño pudiera mantenerse a salvo.</p>
<p>Por el momento, tendría que decidir quiénes cuidarían y protegerían al niño al menos hasta que todos entendieran que no se les permitiría dañar al pequeño.</p>
<p>El sandaime dió un suspiro cansado viendo por la ventana contemplando el estado de Konoha después de unos minutos de contemplación se dirigió hacia la esquina de su oficina donde se encontraba el pequeño Naruto durmiendo plácidamente, acababa de llegar al lado de la pequeña cuna cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, cosa que le hizo ponerse alerta pues se suponía que todos ya se habían retirado y no quedaba nadie en el edificio más que el y el bebé recién nacido, así que con todos sus sentidos alerta y listo en caso de tener que pelear volteó hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que interponía su cuerpo entre el pequeño y la entrada, observando está atentamente y lo que vio pasar a través de ella lo sorprendió.</p>
<p>A mitad de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña niña que no debía tener mas de cinco años desde la esquina que se encontraba, Hiruzen podía ver el perfil de la niña, era de piel blanca, su cabello era de un castaño obscuro y rojos, vestía lo que parecía ser una blusa blanca bastante grande pues le llegaba hasta las rodillas dando la apariencia de ser una bata, la cual estaba rasgada en algunos lugares pero aparte de ello no parecía tener mucha más vestimenta, además la niña estaba completamente sucia, estaba cubierta de manchas de hollín por todo su cuerpo y ropa, y su cabello se veía sucio y estaba algo enmarañado pero a pesar de todo eso, la niña se le hacía algo familiar, como si la hubiera visto anteriormente, la niña recorría el lugar con su mirada como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien, entonces decidió hablarle.</p>
<p>"¿Quien eres tu pequeña?", Pregunto suavemente no queriendo asustar a la niña, aunque manteniéndose alerta en caso de ser un engaño.</p>
<p>"¡Ahhh!", Grito la niña ante la voz repentina volteando apresuradamente ante el origen de la voz, viéndolo con grandes ojos y en ese momento lo comprendió, justo cuando vio esos ojos castaño claro pudo comprender el porque de ese sentimiento de familiaridad que tuvo al verla. esa niña se parecía enormemente a su estudiante, era casi como volver a ver a Tsunade el día en que quedó a su cargo, pero también era algo diferente y no se refería solo a lo físico como el color de su pelo y su cara un poco más redondeada de cómo lo era la de Tsunade a esa edad, no, en los ojos de esa niña no estaba ese brillo entusiasta que solía tener la mirada de Tsunade cuando era pequeña, los ojos de esa niña que lucian rojos e hinchados de podía ver un gran dolor en ellos, uno que no vio en Tsunade hasta que está ya era mayor y perdió a quienes amaba, era evidente que esa pequeña había visto mucho más de lo que cualquier niño debería ver, la niña comenzó a hablar pero en lugar de contestar pregunto, "¿Es....es usted Hiruzen Sarutobi?", Pregunto la niña bastante educadamente demostrando aún más su diferencia con su estudiante.</p>
<p>"Si, así es pequeña, ¿Por......", La niña al oír la respuesta se emocionó y corrio hacia la puerta.</p>
<p>"¡¡¡CHICOS!!!, ¡¡Por aquí!!, ¡Lo encontré!" Gritaba la niña ruidosamente desde la puerta, apenas terminó de gritar se oyó como se abría y cerraba fuertemente una puerta y unos pasos apresurados y torpes empezaron a acercarse y por debajo de todo ese ruido también se pudo oír levemente una segunda puerta en dirección contraria y otros pasos más calmados que los primeros.</p>
<p>La niña apenas se había alejado unos pasos de la puerta cuando el dueño de los pasos ruidosos se hizo presente callendo de cara al suelo revelando que era un niño el cual la niña ayudo a levantarse para luego reprenderlo sobre tener mas cuidado quedando el niño de espaldas a el, Hiruzen empezó a estudiarlo al igual que la niña, era un par de centímetros más bajo que la niña, era de piel bronceada y cabello negro y puntiagudo, la vestimenta del niño al igual que el de la niña, consistía en una camiseta aunque en su caso está era realmente grande, tanto que se arrastraba por el suelo y seguramente era la causante de su caída y la cual era de color azul, también se encontraba rota de algunos lugares, principalmente de la parte de abajo, seguramente por el arrastre o por quedarse enganchado en algunos lugares, y al igual que la niña estaba cubierto de hollín, luego de estar escuchando los regalos de la niña y asegurando que tendría más cuidado, el niño volteó y al igual que con la niña, Hiruzen no pudo evitar compararlo con uno de sus estudiantes, el niño dió una gran sonrisa a Sarutobi, pero este pudo notar que a diferencia de las que daba su estudiante a menudo, la del niño no logro llegar a sus ojos, esos ojos color obsidiana que eran propios de Jiraiya e incluso tenía las mismas pequeñas marcas rojas que jiraiya de pequeño, pero los ojos del niño al igual que los ojos de la niña, reflejaban dolor y estaban rojos, evidencia de que había llorado, pero abajo de ese dolor aún se podía ver el brillo de la esperanza de que todo mejoraría, además del entusiasmo infantil que caracteriza a todo niño.</p>
<p>"Oiga, ¿En verdad usted es Hiruzen Sarutobi?", Pregunto el niño ansioso.</p>
<p>"Si, pero....."</p>
<p>"¡SI!", Grito el niño entusiasmado mientras levantaba el puño al aire, para luego salir corriendo hacia la dirección de los otros pasos, los cuales ya se podían escuchar cerca de la habitación para luego volver corriendo y tropezando de nuevo y llevando consigo a la otra persona a quien llevaba del brazo, quien era otro niño y quedando nos en una maraña de piernas y brazos, la niña solo suspiró y empezó a ayudarlos a levantarse mientras volvía a regañar al niño sobre tener cuidado, apenas estuvieron parados, el primer niño tomo de los hombros al segundo y lo volteó hacia Hiruzen, "¡¡Mira, mira, ahí está, ahí está!!", Decía el niño mientras daba pequeños saltos de entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Hiruzen no lo podía creer, esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gustó que alguien le estaba jugando, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que tres niños pequeños con tales parecidos a su estudiantes aparecieran de pronto en su oficina?, Además, hasta donde sabía ninguno de ellos había tenido hijos, bueno, era cierto que no había sabido nada de Tsunade en siete años pero confiaba en que en el caso de que hubiera tenido una hija al menos le hubiera avisado, de Jiraiya no podía asegurar nada, el podría tener algún hijo del que no sabe nada, y de Orochimaru......, De Orochimaru Tania que admitir que no sabía nada con respecto a su vida privada.</p>
<p>El tercer niño, vestido al igual que los otros dos con una enorme camiseta pero está de color púrpura que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espinilla, aunque igualmente rasgada de algunos lugares, llevaba un pergamino de algún tipo atado con una cuerda a la cintura, al igual que los otros niños también estaba sucio y desalineado, su cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros se veía bastante enmarañado en algunos lugares, era de la misma estatura de la niña, su piel era un par de tonos más blanca que la de la niña pero no tan blanca como la de Orochimaru, y sus ojos los cuales lo miraban con sorprendidos, eran de color dorado al igual que los de Orochimaru, aunque las pupilas del niño eran normales y no rasgadas, y en su mirada podía ver esa melancolía y tristeza que veía tan a menudo en la mirada de Orochimaru cuando era pequeño, también podría los mismos ojos rojos que los otros dos niños.</p>
<p>"Oye, saca el pergamino", dijo impaciente el niño de cabello de punta al niño de cabello lacio.</p>
<p>"Oh, si", dijo el niño para empezar a deshacer el nudo que ataba el pergamino a su cintura, mientras la niña cerraba la puerta, esto hizo ponerse a Hiruzen aún más alerta, ¿Que hacía ese pergamino?.</p>
<p>Hiruzen en todo momento no dejo de analizar la interacción de los niños y de compararlos con sus estudiantes, la niña parecía en definitiva menos agresiva y temperamental que Tsunade, el chiquillo de cabellos de punta parecía menos brusco y a la defensiva como lo era Jiraiya de niño, y el pequeño de cabello lacio parecía más abierto a las interacciones de lo que era Orochimaru a esa edad, cosa que solo empeoró con el paso de los años.</p>
<p>Ambos niños sostenían un extremo del pergamino mientras Hiruzen lo estudiaba desde su lugar, nunca dejando de estar alerta, los niños hasta el momento no habían demostrado ser amenazadores pero dadas las circunstancias, todo podría pasar, el pergamino contenía algún tipo de sello según noto Hiruzen, pero el estilo usado así como gran parte de los símbolos usados no lograba reconocerlos por lo que no podría decir cuál era su función, en ello la niña se acercó al pergamino mordiéndose el dedo hasta el punto de sacar sangre para luego pasarlo por enmedio del pergamino.</p>
<p>Hiruzen en ese momento reaccionó atrapando la mano de la niña antes de que tocará el pergamino haciendo que los dos niños se asustarán y tratarán de alejarse dejando caer el pergamino al suelo, la niña también trato de alejarse pero el firme agarre en su mano se lo impidió, la pequeña al principio empezó a jalonear su brazo pero al ver que no funcionaba empezó a lanzar patadas y golpes haciendo que los otros dos niños se unieran tratando de liberar a su amiga</p>
<p>El sandaime no tardó en un inmovilizarlos, quedando la niña y el chico de cabello lacio bajo sus brazos y el niño de cabello puntiagudo pako su pie derecho aunque asegurándose de no usar demasiada fuerza como para dañar a alguno de ellos, pero en el intercambio de apenas dos segundos pudo notar que los tres niños estaban al menos un poco instruidos en el arte de Taijutsu pero la niña a duras penas si llegaba al nivel Genin y los otros dos niños a penas eran nivel medio de academia por lo que podía decir que a pesar de que el trío de niños tenía habilidades mayores a la mayoría de los niños de su edad, ninguno de ellos era de hecho una amenaza, pero por otro lado, el pergamino, un pergamino el cual se activa con sangre es algo preocupante.</p>
<p>"¿Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que hacen aquí con ese pergamino?", Pregunto el sandaime con voz firme a los niños provocando que tres pares de ojos lo miraran de  manera retadora, empezando una pelea de miradas, cuando los niños se rindieron fue el chiquillo de cabello lacio el que hablo.</p>
<p>"Mi...mi nombre es Chikao y mis compañeros son Yua y Jomei", presento el pequeño a él y sus compañeros, "solo hemos venido a hablar con usted", dijo el pequeño a lo que Hiruzen levanto una ceja.</p>
<p>"Y para hablar ¿Es necesario el uso de un pergamino de contenido sospechoso?", Cuestionó el sandaime.</p>
<p>"¡Es la verdad!", está vez quien hablo fue el otro niño ahora identificada como Jomei, "no queremos dañar a nadie".</p>
<p>"Eso dicen ustedes, pero sus acciones sospechosas sugieren otra cosa, ahora díganme, ¿Que es lo que hace ese pergamino?", Exigió Hiruzen.</p>
<p>"Es..es un sello de invocación", hablo de nuevo el pequeño Chikao.</p>
<p>"Y ¿que es lo que invocar?", Pregunto el Hokage.</p>
<p>"Invoca a alguien que quiere hablar personalmente con usted", respondió Chikao.</p>
<p>"¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?"</p>
<p>"¡Que!, No haríamos algo así", respondió Jomei sintiéndose ofendido.</p>
<p>"Bueno, mi aldea acaba de ser atacada no sería sorpresa que alguna de las otras aldeas aprovechará la aparente debilidad de konoha para hacer un ataque sorpresa".</p>
<p>"¡Pero si solo somos niños!", Trato de refutar Jomei.</p>
<p>"No serían los primeros en ser utilizados de esa manera",aseguro el sandaime Hokage de manera grave.</p>
<p>"¡¡Usted no lo entiende!!, ¡Lo único que queremos es salvar cuántas vidas podamos, no queremos que suceda de nuevo lo mismo!", Rompió de pronto la pequeña ahora conocida como Yua con voz desesperada y ojos llenos de lágrimas, los otros dos niños mostraban expresiones similares llenas de desesperación porque les creyeran y por más que intentaba no podía hallar mentira en sus ojos, los tres pares de ojos que le recordaban demaciado a sus tres estudiantes y le dolía el alma al verlos llenos de tanta tristeza y desesperación, dando un suspiro soltó a la niña, quien lo miro confundida por la acción.</p>
<p>"Ve y activa el pergamino, pero no soltaré a tus amigos hasta que esté seguro de que no es una trampa", si algo había notado Hiruzen durante el pequeño intercambio es que los niños parecían protegerse los unos a los otros debido a que constantemente lanzaban miradas preocupadas q sus compañeros, por lo que intuyo que la niña no intentaría nada que pudiera dañar a sus amigos, a menos que los hayan engañado y solo estuvieran siendo usados como carne de cañón.</p>
<p>La niña se acercó al pergamino lanzando miradas cautelosas al sandaime, y extendió el pergamino por el suelo para luego pasar su pulgar aún sangrante por encima del sello, provocando que una gran nube de humo apareciera.</p>
<p>Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, lo que vio Hiruzen hizo que se le helara la sangre, frente a el se encontraba un ser de aspecto lúgubre, de piel amoratada y pegada a los huesos, ojos amarillos con la esclerótica negra, uñas largas y negras, dientes podridos y puntiagudos, un cabello blanco, largo y puntiagudo, llevaba una gran túnica blanca, un rosario budista en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un cuchillo, la vista de dicho ser era en pocas palabras aterradora incluso para un veterano de guerra como el.</p>
<p>Y cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo con una susurrante, "Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime Hokage".</p>
<p>"¿Qui...Quien eres tú?", Pregunto Sarutobi aún sorprendido por la aparición del ser.</p>
<p>"No crees que deberías mostrar más respeto al dios de la muerte", dijo el Shinigami dandole una mirada aguda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>